


Veiled Wings

by VSSAKJ



Category: Another Eden (Video Game)
Genre: Another Eden Character Quest Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: In this worldthe living grow fewer,the dead increase—how much longer must Icarry this body of grief?- Ono no Komachi
Relationships: Dunarith & Reliath (Another Eden)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Veiled Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashglory/gifts).



"Leave me for a while, Bran."

Aldo has already withdrawn, with a yawn and a roll of his shoulder. He'd squeezed Dunarith's forearm before travelling back along Snake Neck Igoma to bed down in Konium. As usual, the other beasts have found their yearly peace in the illumination ceremony, and trailed away one-by-one as sunset gave way to dusk. Now, he's alone with the evening and his two constant companions, one feathered, the other silent. Always silent. Bran makes a soft noise, a whirr that says more than it should, and he takes flight.

Dunarith watches the broad wings slice effortlessly through the night, obscuring and revealing the still floating lanterns. Countless lanterns, he thinks, but fewer than last year. Fewer than the year before that, too.

"Eventually, Reliath, there won't be anyone left to light lanterns." Dunarith murmurs, following another's descent as it streaks into the sea like a falling star. "When they're gone, and there's no one left who believes in the afterlife, what happens to you then?"

They saved a little girl today: a sister, like his, but not his. His sister is still the black mire he turned her into when he failed to defend her all those years ago. Dunarith is sure he's supposed to feel glad they've prevented another tragedy like that. Instead...

What does he feel, he wonders, studying his own knuckles in the dim light. Reliath is bound to him, broken to him, and he'll carry her until the day he dissolves into dust. He tells himself it's for her—it's so her soul can be lifted up to the heavens piece-by-piece when he returns every year. But he doesn't believe that. He doesn't believe any of this.

"If they don't believe for me, what's left that I can do for you?"


End file.
